The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Sanitary sewers are subterranean tunnels which transport raw sewage from houses and commercial buildings to a treatment or disposal facility. Sewers may include pipelines which connect houses and buildings to one or more levels of larger underground trunk mains. Manholes are periodically-shaped vertical openings which connect the trunk mains to the ground surface for sewer gas venting and other purposes. Manhole covers are plates which are seated in manhole openings at the ground surface to close the manholes. The manhole covers can be selectively unseated from the manhole openings to provide access to the underlying subterranean sewer structure for cleaning, maintenance or repair.
Manhole cover venting and precipitation guarding devices which vent gases from a sewer through a manhole cover, limit flow of precipitation into the sewer and prevent overflow of floodwater from the sewer through the manhole cover may be desirable for some applications.